Ethanol is rapidly becoming a major hydrogen-rich liquid transport fuel around the world. Worldwide consumption of ethanol in 2005 was an estimated 12.2 billion gallons. The global market for the fuel ethanol industry has also been predicted to grow sharply in future, due to an increased interest in ethanol in Europe, Japan, the USA, and several developing nations.
For example, in the USA, ethanol is used to produce E10, a 10% mixture of ethanol in gasoline. In E10 blends the ethanol component acts as an oxygenating agent, improving the efficiency of combustion and reducing the production of air pollutants. In Brazil, ethanol satisfies approximately 30% of the transport fuel demand, as both an oxygenating agent blended in gasoline, and as a pure fuel in its own right. Also, in Europe, environmental concerns surrounding the consequences of Green House Gas (GHG) emissions have been the stimulus for the European Union (EU) to set member nations a mandated target for the consumption of sustainable transport fuels such as biomass derived ethanol.
The vast majority of fuel ethanol is produced via traditional yeast-based fermentation processes that use crop derived carbohydrates, such as sucrose extracted from sugarcane or starch extracted from grain crops, as the main carbon source. However, the cost of these carbohydrate feed stocks is influenced by their value as human food or animal feed, while the cultivation of starch or sucrose-producing crops for ethanol production is not economically sustainable in all geographies. Therefore, it is of interest to develop technologies to convert lower cost and/or more abundant carbon resources into fuel ethanol.
CO is a major, free, energy-rich by-product of the incomplete combustion of organic materials such as coal or oil and oil derived products. For example, the steel industry in Australia is reported to produce and release into the atmosphere over 500,000 tonnes of CO annually.
Catalytic processes may be used to convert gases consisting primarily of CO and/or CO and hydrogen (H2) into a variety of fuels and chemicals. Micro-organisms may also be used to convert these gases into fuels and chemicals.
The ability of micro-organisms to grow on CO as a sole carbon source was first discovered in 1903. This was later determined to be a property of organisms that use the acetyl coenzyme A (acetyl CoA) biochemical pathway of autotrophic growth (also known as the Woods-Ljungdahl pathway and the carbon monoxide dehydrogenase/acetyl CoA synthase (CODH/ACS) pathway). A large number of anaerobic organisms including carboxydotrophic, photosynthetic, methanogenic and acetogenic organisms have been shown to metabolize CO to various end products, namely CO2, H2, methane, n-butanol, acetate and ethanol. While using CO as the sole carbon source, all such organisms produce at least two of these end products.
Anaerobic bacteria, such as those from the genus Clostridium, have been demonstrated to produce ethanol from CO, CO2 and H2 via the acetyl CoA biochemical pathway. For example, various strains of Clostridium ljungdahlii that produce ethanol from gases are described in WO 00/68407, EP 117309, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,173,429, 5,593,886, and 6,368,819, WO 98/00558 and WO 02/08438. The bacterium Clostridium autoethanogenum sp is also known to produce ethanol from gases (Abrini et al., Archives of Microbiology 161, pp 345-351 (1994)).
However, ethanol production by micro-organisms by fermentation of gases is always associated with co-production of acetate and/or acetic acid. As some of the available carbon is converted into acetate/acetic acid rather than ethanol, the efficiency of production of ethanol using such fermentation processes may be less than desirable. Also, unless the acetate/acetic acid by-product can be used for some other purpose, it may pose a waste disposal problem. Acetate/acetic acid is converted to methane by micro-organisms and therefore has the potential to contribute to GHG emissions.
Microbial fermentation of CO in the presence of H2 can lead to substantially complete carbon transfer into an alcohol. However, in the absence of sufficient H2, some of the CO is converted into alcohol, while a significant portion is converted to CO2 as shown in the following equations:6CO+3H2O→C2H5OH+4CO212H2+4CO2→2C2H5OH+6H2O
The production of CO2 represents inefficiency in overall carbon capture and if released, also has the potential to contribute to Green House Gas emissions.
WO2007/117157 describes a process that produces alcohols, particularly ethanol, by anaerobic fermentation of gases containing carbon monoxide. Acetate produced as a by-product of the fermentation process is converted into hydrogen gas and carbon dioxide gas, either or both of which may be used in the anaerobic fermentation process.
WO2008/115080 describes a process for the production of alcohol(s) in multiple fermentation stages. By-products produced as a result of anaerobic fermentation of gas(es) in a first bioreactor can be used to produce products in a second bioreactor. Furthermore, by-products of the second fermentation stage can be recycled to the first bioreactor to produce products.
It would thus be beneficial to provide micro-organisms that are capable of fermentation of such gases to ethanol at increased efficiency, that is micro-organisms capable of producing more ethanol, and/or a greater ratio of ethanol to acetate from the same substrate, than do micro-organisms of the prior art.
In addition, in prior art methods of bacterial fermentation of CO-containing gases to ethanol that produce high levels of ethanol and/or a high ethanol to acetate ratio, the gaseous substrate used typically comprises about 30-65% CO by volume and about 20-30% H2 by volume (WO 00/68407).
CO-containing waste gases, that are potential substrates for microbial fermentation to produce ethanol, may contain either higher levels of CO and lower levels of H2 or both. It would therefore be beneficial to have available bacterial strains that can perform efficient fermentation of CO-containing gas with greater than 65% CO by volume and or less than 20% H2 by volume into ethanol, for example.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new class of bacteria which overcomes one or more of the limitations of the prior art in the conversion of gaseous sources containing CO into ethanol, or at least to provide the public with a useful choice.